Spiraling Out of Control
by SoftRogue
Summary: After years of being forcibly separated from her son, Naruto’s mother has returned. And she’s not happy. A NarutoBleach Crossover Chapter One: Threshold


Spiraling Out of Control

By SoftRogue

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters are property of Kishimoto Masash while Bleach and all of its characters are property of Tite Kubo.

Contributors: I'd like to thank GenocideHeart, Mr. Mysterious, Revanat Dragoon, Jakkun, Fosfor, and everyone else at the Fanfiction Forum.

Special Thanks to ttestagr for all the help in capturing the essence of one of the main characters.

And finally; _please_ don't hold me responsible for the legions of catgirls that died because of this…

* * *

_Threshold_

**Konohagakure: Now**

"It's been fourteen years; so much has changed, yet it's still the same." The figure who sat on top of the stone head of the Yondaime said softly in a low feminine voice as it spoke to the wind. Cloaked in the evening shadows, little could be made of the figure; save that the shape indicated a female form and the twin braids that fluttered in the gentle breeze.

"You tried to give them a reason, but Sarutobi did not do enough and made too many mistakes. And even now; with war approaching, they've forgotten you." She sighed, looking down at the city sprawled before her. "Almost nothing remains. I walked into ANBU headquarters and read about a decade that would make you tear down this village in disgust." The figure shook her head. "There are a few who still care though; there's a Hyuuga girl you would have liked. I followed her as I did you, and she showed me those few. It was a mistake to do what I showed you in front of Sarutobi though, if not for that and the memory you boasted about things would have been much easier now.

A quick glance at the night's sky prompted a snort. "That reprobate was none too thrilled with what happened. Of course he then just when and pawned his responsibilities on his adjutant; not that it came as a surprise. Fortunately, neither he nor the girl will learn where Sarutobi gained that piece of knowledge. What little he knew died with him. That is part of the present problem unfortunately."

The figure sighed tiredly and her shoulders slumped slightly. "I told you the reason I came to his land. I found my opportunity, and failed completely. When it was over, the hurt was still there but the hate was gone. You were right."

With a shake of her head, she corrected her posture. "It does not matter, it is over. I'm here to pick up what we shattered." The figure fell silent for a moment in contemplation before speaking again. "I wish your death was not necessary. Would you not agree, Kakashi?"

After a moment of silence, another figure detached itself from the cliff; revealing itself in the moonlight o be the famous Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

"I must admit; I am slightly confused." The masked Jounin said in a lazy tone that belied his readiness. "If you really accomplish all that you said; which is quite impressive in and of it self; why chose to reveal yourself now any why like this?"

"The better question is why I chose to reveal myself to you." At his curious glance the figures predatory smirk glinted in the moonlight. "Because, Kakashi, we are practically family."

The Jounin's visible eye became hard as he asked casually, "Oh? And how do you figure that?"

"You are one of Kazama Arashi's…"

As the name that hadn't been spoken in Konoha since the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the name of the Yondaime Hokage, left the figure's lips Kakashi's arms blurred as he grabbed two handfuls of kunai and he threw them at the figure.

Except the figure wasn't there.

Kakashi's mind raced as he tried to figure out what just happened. One instant he was attacking a potentially dangerous intruder; the next he was being pressed against the cliff side, his arms firmly held above his head while one of his own kunai, a kunai he had _thrown_, was being lightly pressed against the side of his neck.

"That was an amateurish mistake; Arashi taught you better," the intruder said as she looked at her prisoner; a hint of mirth held in her steel-grey eyes as a thin smile graced her pale features.

'_How?'_ the Jounin thought furiously. _'How did she get behind me so quickly? She didn't use **Kawarimi no Jutsu** and that wasn't **Shunshin no Jutsu**, there was no way she could have been using a **Bunshin** all this time. The only way she could have moved that quickly was to have used…'_

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**?!" Kakashi blurted out in surprise. "But how…"

"How did I do that without one of his special kunai? He was limited by his crutch, and I was not able to break him of it." She took a quick glance away from Kakashi. "Others have finally noticed me. To the point, where is he?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment before a sweat drop appeared. "You know, when looking for information from someone, it's always a good idea to be specific."

"Is that so?" His captor asked with a slightly sadistic glint in her eyes. "After letting you listen to me, I believed you would know who I was talking about. I overestimated you." The steel-grey eyes suddenly hardened and pierced the masked Jounin to his very soul. "Where is my son? Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

* * *

It is said that ninja live for the night. Within the deep cover of darkness was from where the ninja would strike out at their unsuspecting targets. For it was only the shadowy realm of night that could hide their dark deeds.

The truth of the matter, thought, is even ninja like a good nights rest.

Which was unfortunate for many of the ninja of Konoha (along with its civilian residents) as a series of small explosions echoed through the Hidden Village. With memories still fresh from the invasion from the Sand and the Sound; the roofs of Konoha was soon filled with ninja of various ranks while others rushed to their assigned posts.

Those of keen eyesight or those near the source of the explosions saw a most curious sight; several of their own ninja were chasing a lone figure. Of the pursuing ninja, the familiar silhouette of the famous Copy-Ninja; Hatake Kakashi could be seen being closely followed by the eye blinding green of Konoha's Prideful Green Beast; Maito Gai and the trench-coat clad figure of the questionably sane Mitarashi Anko.

What was more curious, however, was the person that they were chasing. She was dressed more like a samurai than a ninja; wearing a black kimono and hakama that was covered by a white haori which was tied closed by a yellow sash. Upon the back of the haori was a simple design of a black rhombus that enclosed the kanji for 2 while across the small of her back she carried a sheathed katana.

As more and more Leaf-nin attempted to capture the intruder, several things became apparent. The first being that she was _not_ attempting to escape. The path she was traveling from the Hokage Monument wasn't leading towards the massive gates that stood open; instead she was heading towards the forest within Konoha's walls that contained the various training grounds.

The second thing that became apparent was that question of her being a ninja or a samurai was a mote one as she dealt with any of the Leaf-nin that got within striking distance of her in a swift and brutal manner that left many wondering whether or not those she put down would ever be getting back up again.

The third thing was her speed. She was fast; impossibly fast. The younger nin were often left blinking in surprise and disbelief as she seemed to disappear and reappear at will. Those of the older generation, however, were shocked and overcome with a sense of déjà vu; many casting a quick glance back at the Monument behind them.

The fourth thing that became apparent was not something that was immediately noticed; and was, in fact, extremely perplexing. Not every ninja that came close to the intruder was dispatched with an almost casual ruthlessness. There were a handful that would attack her who would have their strike easily parried or dodged; yet she never once launched a retaliatory strike. It was obvious that a pattern of some sort was emerging; but no one could figure out what said pattern was.

That all changed, though, when she suddenly disappeared from the rooftops and landed in front of a ramen stand of dubious fame. The same ramen stand where a small party was being held in honor of the last member of the so called 'Rookie 9' and Team Gai still present in Konoha becoming a Chunin.

She stood like a statue as she stared at the gathered Chunin with hard, steel-grey eyes; only the fluttering of her twin braids and her white haori belaying the fact she wasn't made of stone. The sounds of the party were suddenly cut off as if by a knife; the abrupt silence broken only by the soft whimpering of the dog, Akamaru.

The gathered Chunin returned her gaze with a mix of surprise, anger, curiosity, and; in once case, confusion. The intruder, heedless of the ninja closing on her position, remained in her pose for a moment until a razor sharp smile graced her pale features as she suddenly rested her hand on the hilt of her sword before she quickly returned to the roofs.

Challenge issued and accepted.

The dynamic of the pursuit suddenly changing, orders were issued by the last member of the Leaf-nin community to join the chase. As a result; the only ninja to plunge into forest following the intruder were those who, one way or another, had some sort of connection to Uzumaki Naruto.

The chase ended suddenly as it began as the pursuers came into a clearing to find their prey standing with her back to them in the middle of the field.

"That's far enough." The Godaime, Tsunade; wearing the full Hokage regalia; intoned as she gestured for the others to fan out. "What is your reason for coming here?"

"Will you answer Kakashi?" the intruder asked; back turned as she ignored the demand of the Slug Sannin.

Ignoring the questioning looks of his fellow Leaf-nin; Kakashi slowly lifted his hand to his hitai-ate and revealed his Sharingan. "You still haven't given me a good reason to give you that information."

"Kakashi," she replied, turning her head slightly so steel-grey met pinwheel-red. "Where is my son?"

The tension in the air was thick as the quick witted put the pieces together. "The Sandaime Hokage declared that Uzumaki Naruto was orphaned during the Kyuubi no Kitsune's attack and that no blood relations were still alive." Kakashi said, eyes narrowing in anger.

Ignoring the gasps of shock and surprise; the intruder turned around angrily, her haori snapping at her movement. "Sarutobi was a fool. He knew nothing and his mistakes caused the son of Kazama Arashi to be treated like trash!"

The older ninja flinched in surprise at the woman's claim while the younger looked on in confusion. "You mean to say…" Yuuhi Kurenai started to say in a shaky voice before she was suddenly cut off.

"How could you?" a pink haired girl hissed through clenched teeth, gloved fists shaking as her eyes were bright with tears. "**_How Could You_**!! Tell me, how could you abandon Naruto like that!? Do you have _any_ idea what he's been through all these years?!"

Turning her head slowly, the woman regarded the girl with dead eyes. "Haruno Sakura. Tell me, how can you stand there trying to defend my son after the one you still pine for put his hand though his chest?" she said in a bland voice before turning her head in dismissal.

As the last remaining member of Team 7 when white with shock; Rock Lee turned to his fellow teammate. "Neji-kun, what's going on? I don't understand. I _know_ that someone is here; but I can't see or hear them."

Startled, Hyuuga Neji muttered a quick word under his breath and activated his kekkei genkai. "Tha…that's impossible!" he blurted out, stunned by what his Byakugan saw "Her charka coils; they're like smoke!"

"Akamaru says," the dog trainer, Inuzuka Kiba said with a gulp, "Akamaru says she smells wrong; like she doesn't belong here. And that she smells like…like death…"

Her patience wearing thin, Tsunades' voice broke through the din. "That's **enough**!! You had better start…"

"What's you're name?" Kakashi asked lazily, ignoring the fact he just interrupted the Hokage.

Staring at him, the woman replied with the barest hint of a smile. "Better. You're asking the right questions. My name is Soi Fong."

"I see." The masked ninja nodded slowly in thought. Then without a moment's pause, Kakashi turned from the group and began walking away; lowering his hitai-ate. "Last we heard; he was somewhere in Bird Country, but considering how much he's been moving around lately…" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Kakashi! _Kakashi_!! Get back here!" Tsunade demanded as she moved quickly and, grabbing him by his collar, lifted him off the ground before turned him to look him in the eye; only to find his nose already buried in his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"She's gone." Kakashi stated as he turned a page calmly.

Seeing that Soi Fong had disappeared and that her ninja were searching in confusion, Tsunade turned back to Jounin she held. "How could you put Naruto in danger like that?! You have no idea who she really is!"

"Call it a half remembered memory," Kakashi said slowly as he looked up from his book; his voice taking a soft, nostalgic tone "or perhaps a half forgotten dream; but I believe that woman was telling the truth. Soi Fon is Naruto's mother."

Shocked at Kakashi's tone, Tsunade lowered him to the ground. Turning to continue his walk back to the village, the masked ninja quickly found his place and continued reading. "Besides," he said offhandedly "it's Naruto's problem now. Let him deal with it."

As the group of ninja began the trek back to Konoha trying to wrap their minds around everything they learned; Nara Shikamaru shook his head. "Tsk. How troublesome."

He had _no_ idea.

* * *

Standing atop of a tree some distance away, Soi Fong; taichō of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 and leader of the Onmitsukidō, looked back at the lights of Konohagakure and shook her head in disgust.

"They aren't even worth my time. It seems that they didn't follow your examples, Arashi."

And without the barest hint of a flicker, she was gone.


End file.
